Malevolence
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Mello has always wanted to make Near suffer, and prove that he wasn't just an insignificant runner up. Now he's kidnapped the little twit and has him begging on knees...and calling him Master. Rated M for a very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Blackness. It was all blackness. Near's body tensed as he quivered taking in his predicament. Although he couldn't see anything due to a strip of cloth tied around his eyes, he could feel cold metal on his wrists like twin bracelets. They were on his ankles and thighs as well. It didn't take the teen too long to realize they were shackles suspending his arms in the air and chaining his legs to his ankles in a kneeling position. His fingers ached to twirl his hair so he could think properly and process what was going on.

The albino's mind slowly went back to the previous events, the breaking in, the gunshots, the chasing...Near shuddered. He hadn't been shot or even slightly injured but witnessing an attack on the SPK for the third time had been nerve wracking. It had all happened so fast...the members of his team grabbing their guns at the first sight of the intruders, but the leather clad blond and his accomplice already had their weapons out. One of them fired a smoke bomb, making seeing clearly impossible, and then...the last thing he felt before blacking out was a pair of viselike arms restraining him and a cloth against his nose.

"Mello."

The word slipped from his lips effortlessly. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah?"

The unexpected response echoed through the room, causing Near to flinch violently. Near had thought he was alone in this darkness, but apparently a certain rival of his was somewhere within his radius.

"Have a nice rest?"

"M-Mello..." Near stuttered again, his sense of panic increasing exponentially as what had happened really began to sink in.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Near could tell from Mello's tone of voice that he was grinning.

Snap.

Near flinched again, despite the fact that the cracking noise was only the sound of a piece of Mello's chocolate breaking off from the rest of the bar.

"Release me right now." Near demanded.

He heard Mello scoff, and scowled in response.

"And why would I do that?" Mello replied mockingly.

"You know my team will find you. The SPK members are trained and-"

"Tch, they're not coming for you, you pathetic damsel in distress."

"Of coarse they are...Why would you say something so absurd? Near asked.

"Your little investigation team is dead. We made sure of that before we left."

The albino let out a quiet gasp of shock, but quickly came up with the possibility that they might not be dead; Mello could be lying just to diminish his hope of escape.

He then heard the sound of Mello's boots clicking across the floor to exit the room, leaving Near in the dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note I am NOT Near bashing. I love Near, he just makes such a cute little victim. **

Near realized his arms were already beginning to go numb from being held up by chains for so long. Well he assumed it had been a long time, most of it spent totally knocked out. He felt doomed, being captive here, but he still forced his mind to think logically, although so far he'd come up with no realistic solutions to his predicament.

A minute later, The restrained albino heard the door creak open, but when he heard the footsteps, it sounded like more then one person had entered.

"He's awake, Matt." Mello said.

"Should we untie his blindfold?" The accomplice asked.

"Sure. It's not really needed any more, and he should probably take a look at his new masters. " Mello snapped annother pice of chocolate.

Near then felt hands around his head, fiddling with the cloth that was obscuring his vision. He blinked a few times even though room was still dark, but a single, dim lightbulb provided just enough brightness to see the faces of his captors.

Mello was a sneering leather wearing young man. His blond hair fell almost to his shoulders and he had a burn scar running down one side of his face. His friend and accomplice, Matt, had brown hair with hints of green from the last time he'd dyed it. He wore a striped shirt and jeans, and his neutral expression was considerably less malicious than the one Mello wore.

At this moment, Near also got a good view of what the mostly bare room looked like. The floor, walls, and ceiling were concrete. Among the few pieces of furniture were a bed frame in the corner next to the chains and a wardrobe across from the bed frame had no mattress and several broken slats, vaguely resembling a skeleton. The wardrobe was made of dark wood and pushed against the opposite wall. Near could only wonder what it contained.

"Okay Near. I think it's about time we tell you the rules here." Mello said superciliously. "Rule number one. You obey your masters. Matt and I tell you what to do, and you do it. If you fail to comply you'll be punished. Number two. I own you. "Mello grinned, enjoying himself far too much. "Everything about you is mine. Your body, your mind, your dignity...your everything. You may not address me as "Mello." "Master" is the only thing Matt and I will even _think_ about responding to. Four. Don't even try escaping. We'll find you and bring you back here. Remember I can kill you whenever I please, so your totally and completely at my mercy. Understand?"

Near stared up at him with wide grey eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Realizing he was supposed to give a response he nodded his head vigorously, still unable to find his voice.

"Good. Matt,do you have anything to add?"

"Uhh...nope. You about covered it."

"Alright then. What shall we do first?"

"W-well you could unchain me...M- my arms are starting to fall asleep..." Near stuttered.

"You could unchain me..."

"Master!" Near quickly said. "If you would please unchain me Master..."

"He learns quickly" Mello commented, withdrawing a key a silver key from his pocket. He removed handcuffs from his wrists and did the same with the shackles binding his legs. The instant the first arm was free, Near stuck hand in his hair, twirling it vigorously in a feeble attempt to comfort himself.

He shakily got to his feet and looked up at Mello with wide eyes to see what to do next.

The blond grinned and took yet another bite of his candy bar before giving Near a single command.

"Strip."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Waring! This chapter contains LEMON! If you don't know what that is...keep reading and have your mental virginity destroyed! Oh and contact your supplier of mind bleach beforehand. It's my first time writing this so I apologize in advance if it is disatisfactory in any way shape or form.**

"Eh?" He was taken aback, and stumbled a few steps rearward of Mello.

"You heard me." Mello narrowed his icy eyes him.

Near averted his eyes and flushed slightly, only to glance back up at the blond, eyes widening upon seeing his captor pointing his gun at him. Taking a deep breath the albino slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Too slowly for Mello, apparently.

Leather gloved fingers grabbed him, slamming him into the wall and impatiently tearing open his pajama top. The plastic buttons flew everywhere, making a small clattering noise as they hit the floor. Next came his loose, white, pants, falling down to ankles.

Mello used one hand to grab Near and drag him over to the bed frame where he rid him of his socks and underwear. He walked to the wardrobe in the corner and opened it's doors. He took out four pairs of handcuffs (the ones Near had been previously been restrained with were attached to the floor and ceiling).

"I don't trust you not to run off." He said, fastening the cuffs to the bedposts and then snapping them onto Near's wrists and ankles. If being chained up before had been bad, being chained up naked was ten times worse.

Near watched as Mello stood back to admire the boy that was now in his possession. He was pale and small with fluffy white hair. His body looked soft, fragile, and innocent. Oh, and his terrified expression...eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, his whole body trembling from a mixture of fear and cold. Near might have been a cocky, arrogant, little brat, but he was beautiful...Mello had to give him that.

The captor's mouth twisted into another one of his sickening smiles that was a mixture of smugness and sadism.

"Well Matt," Mello finally remembered his accomplice who was still standing by the door looking like he was unsure of what to make of the situation.

"I think just one of us will do to start off. After all the poor thing probably needs a bit of time to...adjust... before the real stuff happens." He gave a slight chuckle and turned towards the albino again as Matt left.

Mello turned around and walked back to the bed frame. He climbed onto it, straddling Near with his legs on either side of the captive's head.

"Now." The blond raised a hand to his mouth and removed his right glove with his teeth, and then did the same with his left. "Your first task is very simple."

Near swallowed hard. He knew something unpleasant was about to happen to him and his body's tremors increased , which only delighted Mello more.

Mello cast his gloves onto the floor and began undoing the laces on his pants, watching with glee as Near's worst fears became reality. He pulled out his cock and pressed the tip to the lips of the boy underneath him, who yelped in protest.

"Suck, you little twit."

Near jerked his head to one side and tried to roll himself over, but the chains prevented any excessive movement.

"Fucking Idiot."

A loud slapping noise followed by stinging on his left cheek where a Mello had slapped it startled the albino, and he flinched violently.

"I said, _suck_" Mello scowled and tugged at Near's hair, flipping him over onto his back.

The captive had begun quivering like a leaf again, but hesitantly opened his mouth to take a little of Mello in. He licked it uncertainly, not liking anything about the situation he was in, but quietly submitting anyways.

"That's more like it."

Near's pale cheeks flushed noticeably as he felt Mello growing harder in his mouth as he sucked. His captor tried to thrust deeper into to his throat, causing him to gag involuntarily. He jerked his head away from Mello's crotch again, coughing a bit.

He glanced up at the blond through the corners of his grey eyes and saw him crossing his arms and frowning.

"It's a pity your mouth can't take more of me. Maybe your ass will do a better job of that."

"I-I..." Near wasn't really sure what he was going to say, it was obvious that no amount of protesting was going to stop Mello from doing anything he desired to.

He heard the cuffs click open, and was free from restraints momentarily while Mello flipped him onto his back, before replacing them.

Near shivered as Mello ran his hand down his exposed back. He gave another small yelp as he felt the blond squeeze one of his ass cheeks, his sharp nails poking into the albino's soft skin.

"I hate you. I hate you so much Near. He dragged his claw like nails into Near's skin. " So how does it feel to finally be humiliated? To finally step down from being number one and submit to me after all these years of winning?" The blond lowered his head closer to his victim's ear. His blond hair tickled Near's cheek. "I bet it feels _awful_" he whispered.

Near couldn't believe how serious Mello was over this childish grudge of his. He said nothing though, to scared to speak.

The captive felt Mello get up from the bed, and watched him go over to the wardrobe again, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for: a small bottle of lubricant. He walked back to the bed frame and set it down on one of the slats before unzipping his vest and casting it aside, then stepping out of his leather combat boots and pants. Finally, Mello reached around his neck and pulled off his rosary, adding it to the pile of discarded clothing.

Near's heart began beating faster as Mello climbed on top of him. He hasn't even been penetrated but he already felt completely and utterly dominated.

Mello's fingers toyed with his entrance, applying the lube. He didn't bother with using too much and Near figured this was because he wanted to make it as painful as possible.

What Near didn't expect was Mello's hand grabbing him between his thighs and stoking him, causing Near to squirm.

"Ngh..." He murmured, wriggling around on the bed frame feeling splinters poking into his stomach, his growing erection somehow getting caught uncomfortably between two of the slats.

Still keeping one hand working between Near's legs, Mello used the other to balanced as he thrusted into the virgin's tightness for the first time.

Near let it a cry of pain. That...that wasn't supposed to go in there...doing this with his body felt wrong, awkward, and painful. He could feel his eyes tearing up and swallowed, not wanting to appear weak and hurt even though it was obvious he was.

No sooner did the albino momentarily get some relief as Mello pulled himself out of him, was he filled again...and again...and again... He tried to stop making noise and block out the pain, biting down on his lip so hard that a dribble of blood rolled down his chin. He felt like he was being torn open mercilessly, which wasn't too far from the truth. Eventually though, Near got somewhat used to the situation, and managed to mostly keep quiet. Until Mello found a certain spot inside of him, that is.

"Ahhhnghhh..." He moaned at the unexpected sensation.

"Heh. You like that don't you, you stupid albino slut." Mello said, panting slightly.

"N-no...Ah...hngh..." He clenched his pale fists as he felt his captor hit it again. This continued for a few minutes more, with Mello alternating with giving spontaneous shocks of pleasure, and raw, excruciating pain. Finally he felt Mello cum inside him, the liquid stinging where he had remorselessly torn Near up. A moment later he felt his own climax, sexual rush and nothing more, not even accompanied by remotely positive feelings.

As he felt Mello's hot body lift off of him, Near breathed in heavily, feeling salty sweat and probably tears dripping down his face. He didn't even want to look at Mello after what just happened , he just needed some to think, to make sense this horrid real-life nightmare.

"I went easy on you this time, but don't think I'll coddle you any more after this. The kidnapper said as he got dressed. "Oh yes there's more, more pain and humiliation than you could ever imagine." As he away about to take his leave he called over his shoulder sarcastically:"Don't go anywhere!" Knowing full well that there was no way the albino could escape the chains that bound him to the bed.

**A/N: So how was it? Awful, cliche, hot, whatever? I would really like to know for future reference so feel free to drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No lemon in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. If you have any advice at all on writing it, please tell me. It's fine to be an anon, I just want to know if I'm doing it right. This one mostly focuses on Near's feelings and Mello's sadism. **

Near continued to lie on the bed frame, getting splinters in his stomach and several other uncomfortable areas. He couldn't believe what had just happened...and he was terrified of what was to come. The rough sex Mello had put him through had tired the albino out though, and eventually he fell into a fretful, restless sleep.

When Near woke up, he panicked. He had momentarily forgotten where he was and had expected to wake up wrapped in soft white blankets, fluffy pillows, and his numerous stuffed animals. Then he began to recall the unpleasant activities of the pervious...day? Night? He wasn't even sure because the concrete room had no windows nor clocks. It looked and felt like a dungeon.

The albino's arms and legs were numb except for a slight tingling sensation, and his body felt cold whithout any clothes. Near ran his tongue over his dry lips, longing for water.

"M-Master..." He called. He hated using that title for Mello but his captor had specifically stated he wouldn't respond to anything else.

"Master!"

The second time he called, footsteps could be heard coming closer. Near turned his head and looked over his shoulder as the door opened and Mello swaggered in.

"Need something from me?" He went over to the bed frame and ruffled Near's fluffy hair patronizingly.

"I...I'm thirsty, Master. And...I would like some food. Please..."

Mello said nothing, just took out the key again and unchained the shackles. Near sat up and moved to the floor, picking splinters out of his pale skin.

"Are you going to get me anything?"

"Beg. Beg for your food." Mello looked down at the naked boy at his feet.

Near sat on his knees an stared up with pleading eyes. "May I please have some food and water? Please Master? I-I'm very hungry and thirsty...Please Master?"

Mello couldn't help but grin. This was too much. His rival since Whammy's house, singing for his supper. Pathetic and stripped of his clothes and dignity.

"Fine. I'll bring you something."

When Mello left the room Near gathered his clothes that were scattered around the room and put them back on, glad to be a bit warmer. His shirt was missing its buttons so he tried to wrapping it around himself like a shawl.

Mello retuned with a cracked white plate with a slice of bread and a square piece of orange cheese. He set it down in front of him along with a bowl of water.

Near reached for the bread, wondering why Mello had given him a bowl instead of a glass.

"Hey!" Mello kicked Near's head with the toe of his boot. "You can't eat with your hands!"

Now the albino realized why his captor had used a bowl. He wanted him to eat and drink like an animal. Near lowered his head until his nose touched the bread and took a bite. He could feel Mello's eyes on him as he ate his meager meal and lapped up the tap water as if he were a dog.

"Matt and I have work to do. You'll stay here until we feel like playing with you." He lead Near over to the chains attached to the ceiling and floor, the albino knew better than to protest or try and escape. Once again Near's arms hung in the air and his legs were shackled.

The captive sighed as Mello exited. He had no idea where he was but he was fairly certain he was in the basement of the house due to all the cement and the chilly temperature. He wondered if there was anyone here besides Mello and Matt. Deductions and questions that all ended up dead ends occupied his mind as the hours passed. He figured Matt and Mello were working on the Kira case, something he should have been doing at this very moment.

"Master...MASTER!" Near called, hoping Mello would come.

"The fuck is it, you little shit?" Mello burst in through the door with Matt at his heels."I'm busy...trying to catch Kira." He sneered.

"M...Master...I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Tch, you just asked me for food AND water a couple hours ago. You're such a demanding little captive."

"P-please let me go...I...I just want to you take care of my basic human needs..." He whimpered.

"Aww. Did you hear that Matt? He thinks were going to treat him like a human. Silly kid."

"Eheheh." Matt gave nervous chuckle.

"We should get back to work, and we'll come back for you later Near! Hope you're looking forward to it, 'cause I know I am!"

He slammed the door.

As a few more hours passed and Near's need increased. He squirmed around as much as he could while in the restrains, holding it for as long as he was able, but finally he just couldn't anymore, and the inevitable happened.

As his bladder relaxed against his will, his white pants got soaked and became slightly translucent. It was only then that Near fully realized how little control he had over himself while in this situation. He swallowed hard and felt tears coming on, forcing themselves out of the corners of his dove colored eyes. The albino couldn't even wipe them away because he had his arms suspended above him. He was stuck in Mello's basement, bound with shackles and now he was sitting in a puddle of his own urine. He felt like things couldn't possibly get any worse, yet somehow he knew that would.

Yet again his arms had lost all feeling except for a prickly pins and needles sensation. He squeezed his numb fists into balls, as he sobbed through his clenched teeth, unable to hold in his fear, despair, and shame any more.

Some time later, Mello and Matt entered again.

Mello strode up to where Near was chained, and cupped his tear streaked cheek, grinning. "Aww, whats wrong? Don't like being my little slave?"

He then glanced downward at the puddle that had been mostly absorbed by the concrete.

"How...unfortunate."

Near's face burned and he cast his eyes away from Mello.

"Y-you wouldn't unchain me..so I..."

Mello let out a mock sigh. "Excuses, excuses...You'll need to clean up before Matt and I fuck you. " Mello turned toward his friend. "Get Near some water to bathe with. Oh and a bucket or something, so _this_..." he glanced at the urine puddle. "Doesn't happen again.

"Alright, Mello. Be right back"

When Matt returned he was carrying two detergent buckets, one filled with water and the other empty. He set them down in the corner along with a thin brown towel and roll of toilet paper.

"Clean yourself up and change into something cute for us. Mello said as he unlocked the hand and leg cuffs. Well be back soon, so hurry up."

Once they left Near stood up and removed his useless shirt and wet pants. He wondered what "change into something cute" meant. He only had his pajamas. Oh of corse. The wardrobe.

Near opened it and discovered clothing rack filled with mini dresses and feminine ensembles of all sorts. On the bottom shelf there were a few pairs of shoes, several rolled up pairs of socks, and some lacy panties. The shelf above the rack had hair accessories, such as bows and cat eared headbands. The bottom drawers below the footwear Contained handcuffs, bondage equipment, lubricant, and various sex toys.

Oh joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Near walked over to the makeshift bathroom and put his folded clothes in the corner. He dipped the brown towel into the detergent bucket and started to clean himself. The water was lukewarm, but he was glad to have a chance to bathe. When the albino finished scrubbing with the towel he folded it and moved some clothes in the wardrobe aside to make room for it, not wanting to leave it on the dirty floor.

Near opened the wardrobe and looked through the garments. There was nothing remotely similar to his baggy white nightwear. He looked for something comfortable, (The skintight leather leotard was immediately ruled out) and finally settled for a loose purple kimono. Near slipped it on over some black panties, and tied the sash. It was short, too short for his liking, and his legs were cold. Near used a pair of thigh high black socks to keep them warm. He figured he should make himself look as nice as possible if he wanted to get on Mello's good side (if he even had one) so he looked for a hair accessory. On the top shelf of the wardrobe he found a silk costume Sakura blossom. Near used the cracked mirror on the inside of the wardrobe's door to adjust it in his hair.

Walking back over to the bed frame Near sat on the headboard, waiting for Mello and Matt to return.

When the two stepped into his room, Near saw that Mello was no doubt pleased with the outfit he was wearing. The expression on his face suggested that Christmas had come several months in advance. Matt slowly walked over and petted the albino's hair, commenting that he looked cute.

The blond made Near kneel on the floor in from of him while ran his hands down his sides, feeling him up through the thin, smooth satin of his captive's kimono. He started kissing Near, nipping and nibbling at his lips and licking them with his tongue. Mello sat Near on his lap while he attacked his mouth, listening to the younger teen's involuntary moans.

Finally Mello pulled away from Near, panting a little. "Matt...get some rope and help me tie him up."

Matt wordlessly obliged and opened the bottom drawer in the wardrobe. He rummaged around and removed a coil of thin rope, the type primarily marketed to BDSM enthusiasts.

The blond pushed Near down onto his stomach and held him there while Matt used the rope to bind his wrists about twelve inches apart so he could prop himself up with his arms . After he'd finished the brunette moved on to the teen's legs, tying his ankles togethers. Near was lying on the floor supported by his knees and arms. His ass was high in the air and his chin rested on the cement.

Mello began to unlace his boots, and then his pants, not bothering to remove his vest. Near briefly took note of his captor's odd habit of neglecting to wear underwear.

He sat with his legs apart and his half hard cock in Near's face, making the albino blush noticeably.

"Suck me off you little slut, and this time make it good, I'm not going easy on you and I don't think you want to get punished...unless of coarse...you do." Mello grinned and chuckled.

Near swallowed nervously and leaned his head in between the blond's thighs, taking his cock into his mouth and trying not to gag. Mello tangled his hand in his thick white hair, mussing it up and making the pink flower fall out. Near tried to take in as much of Mello as he could, just to avoid becoming victim to the blond's rage. He closed his eyes and focused on the rhythm of his tongue motions and Mello's thrusting, which made the whole ordeal slightly more bearable. Unfortunately, just as he was getting used to it he felt the back of his kimono's skirt being lifted up, cold air hitting his thighs.

The albino flinched and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Don't s-stop you motherfucking...twit..." Mello mumbled.

Near quickly got back to sucking Mello's erection, unsuccessfully attempting to ignore Matt sliding his panties down to his knees. He felt sticky wetness between his ass cheeks as Matt applied some lube, considerably more than Mello had used the night before.

"Mnmm..." Near could barely keep his focus on Mello as he felt Matt toy with his entrance briefly, and then slide inside him. He knew they must have planned this.

The albino moaned, still diligently sucking his captor. The way Matt rocked his hips and plunged his cock into him up was painful, yet pleasuring. Mello had torn him last night and Matt wasn't making it better, but it still felt so good. Near found himself bucking his hips and swaying back and fourth, swirling his tongue faster.

Mello came. The taste was salty in Near's mouth and he coughed a bit, letting some of it dribble down his chin. Matt was still thrusting and hitting his spot, hard and fast. The pleasure was building up quickly, Near could feel that he was almost there. He gasped, moaning louder.

"Ahhngh..." Near arched his back as he climaxed, liquid spilling onto his kimono and the floor below him.

With a final thrust Matt emptied himself into Near, breathing heavily and sweating as they untangled their bodies.

Mello's accomplice sat down to catch his breath, and Mello was already untying the ropes restraining Near.

"You're too much of coward to dare leave here, so I'll let you stay untied." Mello said. "Matt, you do the laundry. Wash Near's little kimono."

"Yeah, alright." He threw his jeans and striped shirt back on, while Mello also finished dressing.

Near untied the kimono's sash and removed it, before kicking off the panties still at his knees and peeling off the thigh high socks. Matt collected them to put in the wash.

"Um, Master..." Near twirled his hair and turned to Matt.

"Yeah, Near?"

"Could you also wash this please?" He picked up his damp pajama pants.

"Yeah, sure I'll throw that in too." He replied causally, holding out his hand for Near to toss the garment to him.

"Th-Thank you..."

Mello exited followed by Matt, carrying the clothes. The door clicked shut.

Near was cold again. He opened the wardrobe and looked for something to wear. He wasn't particularly fond of cross dressing, but girl's clothes beat no clothes at all.

He found another pair of underwear and some black leggings. For a shirt he used a tank top with a tan cosplay schoolgirl's jacket over it. Not exactly a fashion statement, but they were the warmest articles of clothing he could find since most of the outfits were quite skimpy.

Curling up in the corner opposite of the buckets, the albino paused to think about what had happened.

He realized he'd enjoyed it. He'd gotten raped and enjoyed it...but...That's not rape, is it? But still it had hurt, and he had not wanted it. Near suddenly wondered why he was pondering it at all, thinking about his opinions on the sex he had wouldn't help him escape here alive, anyways.

He figured he was being kept in the basement to avoid him making any possible escape routs. That's why Mello and Matt had bothered to bring him water and a towel to bathe with, instead of just taking him to the bathroom, because that would mean leaving the room. While they knew he obviously wouldn't attempt running away in the midst of a shower, he could get a mental map of the place and use it to figure out how to make an escape. For the slightest of moments Near's mouth curved upwards into a smug little smile. At least Mello recognized his intelligence.

Near didn't know if the door was locked but he didn't dare try it. Who knew if Mello was watching, testing him to see if he'd attempt to get away? He sighed and curled up into a tighter ball. The sweat from when he'd fucked his captor's earlier was still sticking to him a bit, but Near felt like sleeping. He could wash up in the morning.

**A/N: In case you are wondering, this will NOT just be PWP. There is a plot, not a particularly clever or unique one, but you should know that this isn't just pointless yaoi. If you think this is OOC in any way shape or form, or have suggestions please tell me via review (Logged in or guest) or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mnghmm..." Near mumbled sleepily. He slowly blinked his eyes open and yawned. His body felt stiff and uncomfortable from falling asleep in his curled up position in the corner. His skin was still sticky with thin layer of sweat from yesterday, so he got to his feet and sauntered over to the corner across from the one he'd fallen asleep in. He took the towel and began washing up after taking off his leggings, jacket and tank top. For some reason, the albino felt oddly calm, despite his dangerous situation.

The door swung open, and Near looked up, startled, dropping the towel in his lap.

"Hi Near." Matt looked in his direction. "I've got your clothes, and some breakfast."

Under one arm Near could see the rolled up kimono, as well as his pajama pants and gray boxers. In the other, Matt balanced a large plate with a glass of water, a banana, and a slice of bread.

Near stood up to take the plate, uncertainly lifting the glass to his lips. Matt said nothing as he put the clothes back in the wardrobe, so the albino assumed that making him eat and drink like a dog was a form of sadism exclusive to Mello.

Matt exited and Near continued eating breakfast, only then realizing how hungry he was. After he finished he got dressed back into his white pants, putting the tank top and jacket over his bare chest again.

He used his torn pajama shirt to clean up the floor where certain fluids had been spilled yesterday. The stains on the ground bothered him. The albino decided to keep his button-less white top to use as a rag for cleaning purposes.

Now, he needed to see if he could gather any more evidence. Near walked around the room, taking a look at the chains attached to the ceiling and floor. They obviously weren't there originally. The concrete around the chains was slightly lighter than the rest of the floor, so he assumed Mello or Matt had smashed some of the floor with a sledge hammer or some other heavy object, put the ends of the shackles in the hole, and then added new cement to keep them in place. They also seemed to have gone trough a lot a lot of trouble to get all the kinky outfits for Near to wear. He assumed they planned for him to be here for a while. Or forever.

The teen swallowed nervously at the thought. He'd heard of people getting kidnapped and held captive for years...decades... But Near was smart. So much more intelligent than most. He just had to keep his composure, think logically, and not loose control of his emotions, no matter how pained, scared or humiliated he felt. Like he always did.

Hesitantly, the albino crept towards the door. His pale fingers lightly brushed the handle. He paused again and looked around suspiciously with narrowed eyes, despite the fact that he knew he was alone. Hand pressing down on the cold brass, he turned the handle silently, his heart beating faster.

The door opened jus a crack. Peering trough it with one of his gray eyes he could see old wooden stairs leading up to what he assumed was the main part of the house. The door at the top of the staircase was closed, depriving him of the view of the first floor.

Very slowly and carefully, Near pulled the door towards himself until he heard the latch click, and sat back down. Maybe one night one of his captors would forget to lock it again, and he could sneak out when they were asleep. Or he could do it tonight. After all, he didn't know when it might be unlatched again. The only problem was that Near had no way of telling time, so what felt like evening to him could be afternoon to Mello and Matt. Any sort of plan like this would be risky. In the event that he was seen, Near would just have to make a run for it.

Some indefinite period of time passed. Near was bored. He couldn't gather much more evidence and he missed his toys. His fingers twisted and twirled his hair, although they really ached to stack something.

He heard the sound of the door opening and turned his head to the side. Mello and Matt entered. Near shivered slightly, knowing what was going to come next.

The blond kidnapper clenched his gloved fists around Near's shoulders slamming him into the wall. Near gave a slight grunt as his head hit the concrete. Matt pulled down his pants and worked on getting his socks off while Mello removed his jacket and shirt. Near didn't resist, as usual.

Matt went over to the wardrobe and began looking through it while Mello removed his leather garments and rosary.

The brunette found what he was searching for, a short and simple white dress and matching headband with roses on it. He tossed them to the albino who put them on obediently and wordlessly.

Mello, who now stood naked next to Near, moved behind him with his back pressed against the wall. His arms wrapped around his captive's stomach, pulling Near close to his body. One of Mello's hands played with the hem of the minidress and the other found it's way below the neckline. Near felt Mello pinch the soft skin of his nipple with his sharp nail, and bit down on his lip to keep from whimpering. He felt Mello's fingers begin touching his thighs underneath the dress teasingly.

"Ngh..."

"Your adorable...little Near..." Mello's lustful whisper was almost a hiss. "...and so...so...vulnerable...and your _mine_ "

The hand under the bottom of the dress moved to tug at his pubic hair.

"Your mine...say that your mine Near..."

"I-I'm...Ah..." Mello stroked at Near's cock, while resting his chin on top of The albino's head.

"I'm you-yours...M-Master..." He shuddered, his breath hitching.

"Good boy."

Near began squirming a bit, unintentionally rubbing his ass against Mello's crotch. He glanced at Matt who was at the other end of the room next to the wardrobe, watching them pervertedly from behind the orange lenses of his goggles.

"Ngh...ah...hngh..." Near felt his captor's erection growing harder against his ass. One of his hands still played with Near's nipples, which only increased his incoherent noises.

"Shhh..." Mello whispered.

"Mnn..."

"I said: "Shhh"...do I need to _make_ you be quiet, Near? Have you no self-discipline?"

The captive let out abrupt gasp as Mello bit down on his neck, jerking his head as he flinched

Mello sighed. "Oh, Near, what should I do with you?" His arms slackened around the albino's body before he moved away from him and walked off.

Near suddenly felt cold and neglected as Mello moved away from him, walking to the wardrobe.

He soon returned with something in his hand. It was a ball gag and a roll of duct tape. He put the ball that was only a tiny bit smaller than his fist into Near's mouth and connected the straps behind his head. Then he put several strips of the tape over it to minimize any noise that Near made.

Mello stood in front of his captive, admiring his work for a second before saying "The gag alone looks a bit strange. I think you need a collar and some handcuffs or something.

Hew went back to the wardrobe and came back with his hands full of objects from it.

"Now get down on your kness..."

Near knelt down with the palms of his hands pressed against the floor. The dress was short enough to expose his bare ass.

"Matt, we have a collar with rings right?"

"I think so..." He looked through the drawer. "Oh here it is!" He tossed Mello the leather collar along with the coil of bondage rope. Then he carelessly threw Mello some scissors.

He put the leather collar onto Near's neck and cut the rope to the proper length. The blond tied two strands to the headboard of the bed frame and then connected them to the rings on Near's collar.

He put the blindfold over the teens eyes and Near felt something furry around his ankles...oh, probably fuzzy handcuffs.

They were both already hard so Mello wasted no time with the lubricant, barely bothering to stretch him first before roughly thrusting into him. Near didn't like having his vision impaired, but it seemed to heighten the ecstatic feeling of Mello inside him.

"Near..." Mello whispered after a minute as he rocked his body back and forth. "I don't want you..." he panted a little. "...to cum until I say so. Can you do that?"

Replying was impossible with the ball gag and tape. Mello's fingernails ran down his back, leaving long red marks . His captor continued slamming into him, and Near kept bumping his head on the bed frame from the force of it. Mello's clawed at him and nipped his neck erotically, sending shocks of pleasure through the younger boy. Near was enjoying this and he knew it. There was no emotion but fear from the albino involved, but mindless sex was still sex and there was no reason why he couldn't try and make the best of it.

He didn't think he could hold on much longer, considering how hard and fast Mello was going.

Mello thrust. Near's head slammed into the bed. He wondered what would happened if came before Mello gave the word. His captor sped up the pace and he clenched his fists and curled his toes.

...But he did come, hard. Just moment after he felt Mello release inside him, dragging his nail down Near's back one last time before getting up.

"You weren't able to wait...you really _do_ lack self control. I guess I'll have to punish you. You've been getting far too much pleasure lately and I think it's time for some pain.

The blond's hands untied the blindfold and the albino stood up, feeling the skirt of the dress fall back to around his thighs. Near looked around and saw Matt zipping up his jeans. He figured he must have been jerking off to him and Mello fucking on the floor in front of him.

"I'll be right back." Mello announced, lacing up his pants but not bothering to put his vest on, and then walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh god..." Matt mutterd, moving his hand to his forehead And sliding into his greenish hair.

Near quivered on the ground. He didn't know what his punishment would be, but he hoped it wouldn't permanently injure him.

He heard the door creak open and Mello entered again, his arms full. The blond set down a metal tray, the type used to bake cookies. He took a bag of rice and filled it up until it almost spilled over the shallow sides. What Near was really looking at though, was the black tasseled whip in Mello's hand.

His captor strode over to the chains and set down the tray, grabbing the albino roughly and snapping the cuffs on so Near was kneeling in the rice.

Near squirmed with discomfort on the bed of rice, glancing up nervously at Mello.

Crack.

Near flinched as Mello flicked his wrist, whipping it against the floor once, just to scare him.

"I want you to apologize for what you did, Near."

"I-I'm sorry..."

A sharp pain stung Near's shoulder and back for a split second as Mello whipped him.

Crack.

"I'm sorry Master! "

Crack.

Mello moved to behind Near so he could lash his back easier. He did so, and Near winced as the braided black leather stung his flesh.

"Apologize for your misdeed." Mello growled.

"I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean to cum before you said to!

The whip slashed through the air several more times. The grains of dry white rice duh into Near's like tiny baby teeth.

"Beg me to stop."

"Please-"

Crack.

"Please, Master-

Crack. Crack.

"MASTER I APOLOGIZE! Near scremaed earnestly.I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please I'm so sorry...

The captor paused, briefly stopping the whipping so he could listen to Near beg pathetically, before starting up again.

"How will next time be different? Tell me you filthy slave..."

Next time I'll obey you! I'll obey your every word Master! A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..."

He chanted it like a mantra.

"...Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Mello lashed him harder, red marks appearing bright against his pale skin.

"PLEASE MASTER! I'M SORRY! I'M _SORRY_! PLEASE!"

"Apologize for everything!" Mello whipped him harder, his arm moving back and forth so quickly it was just a blur. Beating him like this only intensified the blond's anger.

"Say you're sorry for being a cocky little brat! For looking down on me for all these years! "

"I'M SORRY! IM SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A COKY BRAT, AND L-LOOKIG DOWN ON YOU! PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE STOP!" He shrieked. Near wasn't even paying any attention to if any of what Mello said was true. He felt warmth trickle down his back and realized he was bleeding. Finally the lashing came to a stop as he pleaded. Mello had got what he wanted.

"Tch. Serves you right you albino pice of shit." He turned on his heels towards the door.

Satisfied with Near's bloody back and watery eyes, Mello departed.

"Come on, Matt. " He said as he left.

Matt glanced back for just a moment before following suit and locking the door with the ominous noise of the latch clicking.

Near sniffled. He _had_ to get out of there soon. He tried in vain to fall asleep but the rice grains dug into his knees. Hours passed and he felt hunger twisting his insides, acid trying to gobble up his stomach. Licking his dried lips a few times he finally drifted off into the nightmarish world of sleep, only to wake back up, and then repeat the cycle a few more times.

Near woke up again, feeling as if it was morning although he didn't know for sure. He felt as if he'd barely slept at all and he had to use the bathroom again, but couldn't get up because of the chains. The disconcerting numbing sensation in his arms was starting to creep the albino out a little bit. It felt as if he didn't even have any arms. He shuddered. Near had stopped craving food because his body knew he wasn't getting it, but the thirst still lingered.

He was starting to miss the SPK even more. The feeling of safety while he was surrounded by piles and piles of toys and his three other team members seemed so far away. He pretended he was stacking his dice, sitting on the cool tile floor in his pajamas. Puppets in one hand and dice in the other. Smirk on his face as he worked his way to beating Kira...Not trapped in Mello's basement deprived of basic human needs with his back stinging from the whip's wounds and covered in his own dried blood. Near barely had a shred of his dignity left and he was reduced to a sex toy. The albino had stopped feeling panicked, all the negative feelings now just a dark lingering depression.

About an hour later, Matt entered with his food. He wordlessly undid the chains with the key. His eyes widened behind his goggles and he bit his lip upon seeing the captive's torn up back, and briskly exited.

Near could barely move because he was so numb. He flopped around like pale little worm on the concrete floor to try and get the feeling back into his limbs. When he finally succeeded his arms and legs were on fire, and he had to wait for the burning sensation to go away before stumbling over to the buckets to relive himself.

His back was still coated in blood. Near found the towel and soaked it in the bucked of bath water before hesitantly reaching behind himself to touch his back with it. He let out a hissing noise through clenched teeth as the water stung his wounds, but eventually managed to clean up. Finally he had breakfast (one slice of cold pizza) and drank his water. He was so thirsty he took his glass and refilled with the stagnant bath water from the detergent bucket to drink some more.

Then Near crawled back into his corner and sulked, taking some time to pity himslef.

**A/N: I actually totally know where this fic is going. Yaaay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by. Near didn't know how long he had been trapped in the cellar. Mello and Matt dressed him up in numerous outfits, the latest one being a maid dress with cat ears and a tail. He was always hungry since he was fed only one or two meals per day, and usually not very much was on the plate.

He'd come to the conclusion that Matt was Mello's bitch. Normally Near used more sophisticated words to describe things, but that was the only way he could put it. It was almost always Matt who brought him food (the few times Mello had, he'd been forced to eat like a pet again), took care of the toilet bucket, and washed the clothes he wore. The brunette had been nice enough to give Near a toothbrush and paste when he's asked for them, and even brought him a small bottle of shampoo to wash his hair with.

Near had gotten even more depressed. Although he had somewhat adapted to being held captive thee, Living in the dark basement was gloomy and saddening. Mello still took his anger out on him, lashing out with his whip, or raping him.

The door was always locked. Near's plan was to escape when it was finally open, if it ever was. He would try and get the phone and call for help, but if he couldn't he'd just keep on running outside. He'd take the handcuffs from the wardrobe's bottom drawer and swing them around as weapons of he had to as a last resort, or if he got close enough, actually be able to cuff one of his captors wrists. It was a pathetic and risky scheme, but it was the only one Near had.

Finally the day he had been waiting for came. When he though Mello and Matt wouldn't notice, he crept to the door and pushed the handle down. Yes. It was unlocked! Near grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and wound the chain up into balls and carried them that way so they wouldn't swing around and make noise. Pressing down on the handle he opened the door again and stepped out, closing it behind him. The albino's pale feet padded silently across the few feet of floor between the cellar and the stairs. Taking a deep breath he took one step up, praying that the it wouldn't creak. He tried to walk up on one side of the steps because he knew that the middle was where it was most likely to make noise if pressure was applied.

His heart raced. He could feel it thumping in his chest and had the fleeting fear that his captor's might hear it. Finally he reached the very last stair. Near gulped and reached out to turn the knob on the door that led to the upstairs. He twisted it as silently as possible, peering trough the crack before opening it fulling opening it, with some difficulty because he was still gripping the handcuffs.

The room Near stepped into was a kitchen, with white tile flooring and a table with mismatching chairs. Tiptoeing through, he entered the next room. The living room.

The albino froze in terror when he saw Matt flopped on the couch. He realize he was asleep but trembled all the same, making his best effort to be quiet. The albino paused and scanned the room for exits. He saw through the window to what looked like the front porch and a door next to it that led to the outside. Grinning, although still quivering with fear, he stepped across the carpet, and past Matt on the couch. He appeared to have fallen asleep with his DS. Apparently his gaming addiction was just as bad as it had been when he was still at Whammy's house.

Near had almost reached the door when his world shattered into pieces.

He stumbled over something: an empty beer bottle. He dropped the handcuffs that made a metallic noise and fell to the ground, with a thud.

Matt woke up.

"Near?"

He sat there, wide eyed not sure what to do. Near wasn't good at reacting quickly.

Matt leaped off the sofa and grabbed him roughly, causing Near to let out a cry.

"Mello will _never_ forgive me if you escape, Near!"

A loud call of "What?!" Could be heard coming from upstairs, followed by footsteps stumbling down.

"That brat is escaping?" Mello looked at Matt who was restraining a squirming Near.

"The-the doors must not have been locked!"

"You were supposed to lock them dumbass! The blond shouted, stepping over to Matt and slapping his cheek, causing him to involuntarily loosen his grip on the captive.

Mello grabbed the boy and half carried half dragged him across the floor and down the stairs, Matt following.

"You're trying to escape me? Hah! You'll never! You're staying here you fucking little twit Near!"

Near was pulled into the basement again as Mello slammed the door behind him.

In his wrath he slammed the boy's head against the concrete walls, the force of it, making him dizzy.

"Mello stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Matt protested.

"Useless little shit..."

Slam.

"Mello! We don't have a place to dump a body! You're going to fucking kill him!

Due to the hard surface and the force that Mello was using, Near wasn't conscious for long, and soon the voices of his captors faded and everything turned to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You get to hear a bit of Matt's POV in this chapter. I hope it's not annoying to have the POV's switched**.

Near' s head throbbed. He blinked groggily and sat up, immediately becoming aware of the nausea in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't think properly. The albino staggered to his feet and barely stumbled a few steps before vomiting all over the floor and falling to his knees in front of the puddle. He crawled around the ground , with uncoordinated movements , not really sure what he was doing or what had happened.

Curling up in the corner near the door, he wiped his mouth with the cosplay jacket sleeve and groaned. Near felt very stupid, like his brain was clogged, and little star-like bits of light were floating around his head.

"Near!" He suddenly heard Matt's voice call. The goggle-wearing brunette stepped into the room, flicking on the light switch. Near blinked several times, even though the single bulb was dim.

"Near, are you okay?"

"What..what...happened...I don't feel good..."

"I think you have a concussion. Mello bashed your head into the wall last night. Come on, we need to go, quick! Mello's asleep right now, but I'm afraid he's going to wake up."

Near got up and swayed on his feet. Matt, seeing that Near couldn't walk properly, lifted the albino into his arms and dashed noisily up the stairs and through the kitchen and living room with him. Matt exited the house and stepped onto the porch, locking the door behind him.

"Shit, shit, shit...we can't stay here..."

Matt shoved Near into the passenger seat of his red car in the driveway.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital okay?" He said as he began driving.

Near didn't respond, he just gazed up the ash white sky, and then looked at the bright green numbers on the clock in the car. 5:16 AM.

About ten minutes into the car ride, once they were away from the house, Matt spoke to Near again.

"I-I'm really sorry...about the kidnapping and the...you know..."

Near turned to look at him with a blank expression. Matt looked back at him.

"Near are you even listening?!"

"Please keep your eyes on the road, Matt. I would like to arrive at the hospital in one piece."

"Oh...Yeah sorry..." He turned his attention back to driving. "You're really out of it right now..."

The finished the commute to the hospital in silence, and waked into the waiting room.

"Near..." Matt suddenly whispered. "Do you have am alias?"

"Just...Say I'm Nick Smith..."

"Got it."

He stepped up to lady at the desk and filled out Near's information. He gave a brief explanation of what happened, saying that "Nick Smith" was in an abusive relationship, and that's how he'd gotten injured.

Matt flipped through magazines, but didn't really read them while the doctor checked Near out. He started thinking about what had happened over the past week. Why had he gone along with it? Now that he took the time to reflect, Matt couldn't believe he'd actually gone through with kidnapping, torturing and...raping... Near. Near was still a kid. He was seventeen...but still. And he'd done nothing wrong. It was Mello who had started up the rivalry and decided that they were enemies.

He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the stupid magazine articles. He didn't want to believe he was a rapist, but be was, and nothing was going to change that. The brunette cursed himself for being such a goddam follower. Just a little dog, and nothing more. He sunk his teeth in deeper, feeling tears pool in the bottom of his goggles.

He hoped Near was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Forty five minutes later, Matt was invited to check on Near. The nurse said that he would be okay, but the she asked a few questions about what exactly had happened.

Matt beat around the bush, and gave slightly vague answers before she left them alone. The brunette looked at Near who was sitting up in bed unblinking, mint colored hospital gown draped around his small form.

When the woman had left, Matt spoke.

"So...um...how are you doing?"

"I appear to be only temporarily injured. So I suppose I am fine, Master."

"Geez Near! Don't call me that!"

"...My apologies." He twirled a lock of hair in his fingers.

"I...yeah I'm really..." He took a deep breath and hung his head. "...sorry. I don't know if you can forgive me, but as soon as I can, I'll take you back to the SPK."

"Are...are they dead, Matt?"

"Hm?"

"My team."

"I don't think so...I mean, it all happened so quickly, but they might just be injured."

"I will call Commander Rester to come pick me up as soon as I am permitted to get up and use the phone."

"Alright. Is there um...anything I can do for you?"

The albino blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like I could get you something...just sitting here in bed must be boring."

"...Some new pajamas would be apriciated. Mello ruined my shirt..."

"Yeah...I'll uh, go pick those up for you. Anything else?"

"...A toy maybe?" Near asked shyly. He felt nervous around Matt, but the idea of getting a new toy after he had gone an agonizing week whithout them was an appealing one.

"Okay." Matt offered him a weak smile.

Near stared back, expressionlessly.

"See you in a bit." The brunette left the hospital and drove to the store. He pushed open the glass door and entered. Glancing around briefly he saw the sleep ware section and got some size small pajamas for Near. Baggy white pants and a button down shirt. He looked through everything in the toy section and found a red robot with moveable arms and legs and two antennae or something. He wanted to buy some dice but he didn't know where or how Near got them, so instead he picked out a few rubber duckies, and walked up to the counter to purchase them.

"Thank you." Near said coldly, upon receiving his gifts. "It is appreciated."

He was lying in the bed again, eating a tray of food. More like, wolfing a try of food. Matt had never seen anyone scarf down chicken nuggets, salad, and whatever-that-mashed-up fruit-in-the-cup-was so fast. He figured it was because he had been half starved for the week that he was held captive in the cellar.

"There's nothing else I can-"

"No." He bit his chicken. "In a few. days I'll be ready to leave here. The doctors found many more injuries than the concussion, so they have to take care of those to."

"Alright. I hope you'll be okay. If you ever need anything you can just ask..."

"The SPK takes care of my needs. Your assistance is not required."

"Yeah...alright then..."

He sat there awkwardly, watching the white haired boy finish his food.

"Is there a reason you're lingering here in my room?" Near cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh...no, just, wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"I am alive, awake, and eating properly. You are not a doctor so I do not think you are needed to asses whether or not I am "_okay_." I see no logical reason for you to be in here, so you may leave."

Matt was a bit taken aback by his cold, inconsiderate tone of voice.

"Unless..." Near gripped his plastic fork in his hand. "You would like to sexually assault me again...and...I do not think this is the wisest of places to go through with it...so kindly refrain, for both our sakes."

"I...Near...Why would I ever..." He stuttered.

"Because you have before." His pale fingers clenched the knife harder, raising it as he trembled. He shifted his position so he was sitting on his knees.

"Get out."

"Near..."

"_Out_"

"Near please! Just let me explain what happened!"

"If you try anything I'll call the staff." The albino glanced towards the red button on the wall labeled "emergency" that patients could use to call a nurse if they started shitting blood or asphyxiating. "

"Okay, seriously Near, I won't touch you!"

"...Very well than. Explain."

"Mello had a plan to kidnap you, right? So...I always sort of just followed him because he was my friend and all...and he was sort of aggressive at times, if I didn't do what he wanted. He never did anything to me like what he did to you, but...he did hit me a couple times and throw a bunch of shit at me, and-"  
"Did he force you to kidnap me?"

"I...well this is where it gets complicated..."

"It's not a hard question, Matt. Did Mello use force or threats to make you kidnap me, or did he not?"

"I...I don't know...I mean there's no way I would have done that on my own!"

"...So you were forced?"

"I...I guess...I mean...Mello is kinda scary sometimes..."

"...I agree with you on that one." The slightest hint of a smile graced Near's pale lips.

"Heh, yeah." Matt chuckled. "But really...I am sorry. I regret what I did and...I would take it all back if I could..."

"...Matt I..." Near took a deep breath. "Your apology is accepted."

"Thanks Near. I'm glad..."

"Please note that I do not fully _trust_ you, however, you do not seem to have malicious intentions."

"I'm glad you think so." Matt smiled. A second later his expression changed though, and he slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Is something the matter?"

"Mello...he's going to kill me when he finds out about this!" Matt's eyes widened.

"...Well...perhaps you can stay with me at my headquarters for a little while. As soon as I am permitted to leave here."

"Okay then." When will you be able to leave?"

"The doctors aren't quite sure...but it shouldn't be long. A week at most."

"Yeah...I'll just stay in the motel near here or something until then."

"Alright. I-I assure you if you do try anything...inappropriate...my team will not hesitate to-"

"Chillax, Near, I promise I won't hurt you again."

"I-"

"Excuse me ." A short woman with curly brown hair and a scrub entered. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, Nick Smith needs to rest."

**A/N: Ugh I feel that this is happening too fast. Oh well. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ughhhh I was rereading chapter nine and holy shit I made some dumb mistakes with spelling and shit because I was rushing...I have to fix that. Feel free to critique and point out flaws, or else I won't get any better.**

Matt flopped down on the motel bed. He'd been staying there for the past three days and was suffering from some serious gaming withdrawal. All his stuff was at Mello's. The blond had tried to call him eighteen times, leaving many infuriated messages before hanging up. Eventually his phone ran out of power due to his excessive Tetris playing. When he had no real games, desperate times called for desperate measures...

Near had called Commander Rester on the first day after Matt had left the hospital. He was relived to find that nobody had died and Mello was just making that up. Gevanni had got a bullet in his arm, but nothing life threatening had occurred. Mello _had_ been lying to scare him.

Rester was going to pick him the next day. Near was already making plans for better security at his building. He hoped that Mello wouldn't return...

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a bit." Matt said to Near as he entered the room Near had said he could have. When Near had got settled back into his own place, he'd arranged for Matt to come and live there for a bit.

"You're welcome." He replied coldly. "I have to work on the case now...so I'll see you later."

"Oh, Near, about the case...do you think I could help you with it?"

The albino thought for a moment. "As long as you are not providing Mello with information about it, I don't see why not. In fact..., you may live here as long as you work for us. I'll inform the rest of my team."

"Great." Matt nodded. As Near exited, the brunette realized that he didn't have anything to put away, and he only had one set of fresh clothes. Sooner or later he'd have to go back to the house he and Mello used to share. "I'll go at night." He decided. Or maybe in the very early morning so Mello won't catch me.

Twenty minutes of nothing interesting later, Near came to get him to show Matt how the computers the SPK owned worked, not that Matt needed much help with that.

"Near..."

"Yes?"

"Are we ever going to...speak with Kira?"

"Well, our suspect is Light Yagami, you know that already, and I've talked to him several times already. Eventually we... we will probably  
meet him."

"..."

"If it scares you, you can always leave here."

"No, no!" Matt shook his head. "I'll do it."

"Alright then. But you do realize this is a very big commitment."

"Yeah, I understand, Near. I just...I feel like I need to make it up to you...for... you know..."

"...Matt...If you are talking about the...kidnapping..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...its quite unnecessary to dwell on it. There is no changing the past and I have reason to believe that you were more or less forced by Mello to carry out your actions...also if you wouldn't mind...I'd... really prefer not to think about it."

"Okay...right. Sorry Near."

They decided to have dinner together as a "Welcome to the SPK" sort of thing for Matt. Well that's what it was supposed to be anyways. Matt really didn't feel welcome, judging by the way Gevanni would glance at him suspiciously every other minute or so fumbling with his fork with the arm that wasn't in a cast. The tense silence was broken only by the scraping of silverware. The brunette kept his eyes down, swirling his burnt spaghetti around his bowl.

None of the plates matched, neither did the cups. The pasta tasted like ash whithout enough tomato sauce. He reached for the Parmesan cheese but paused and raised his eyebrows when he saw the expiration date, and immediately set it down.

Near shamelessly waved around a transformer during dinner, swishing it over his head and occasionally imitating robot noises. He sat with his elbow on the table and the side of his face in his hand, gray eyes cast upward at his toy.

"So...Your good with computers?" The blonde whose name was Lidner asked in a feeble attempt to make conversation and break the awkward silence.

"Yeah...I can hack pretty well..."

Gevanni dropped a forkful of pasta in his lap accidentally and tried to clean it up with a wad of napkins.

Near looked bored and oblivious to the thick layer of awkwardness enshrouding everyone.

Maybe saying he was a hacker wasn't the best idea.

**A/N: Critiques are welcome. Please tell me if I do something wrong, stupid, or dis-satisfactory.**


	12. Chapter 12

Matt was relieved to find out that the SPK did not normally have dinner together. He was less than eager to have another awkward experience like that. According to Near everybody got their own food when they felt like it, or went out to eat. Gevanni normally made Near's food since he was apparently quite incompetent when it came to taking care of his basic needs, but he couldn't cook with his injured arm so Rester had made the pasta last night, which "explained its atrociousness" as Near had said (a bit too loudly.)

Tonight, the brunette decided, was the night that he would try and go get some of his stuff from Mello's.

Sneaking out was a bit of a challenge. It seemed as if everyone who worked here was nocturnal. Matt waited until nobody was looking before sneaking out the door and going over to his car. He drove down the familiar streets leading to the house he had shared with guy who was his best friend...or used to be anyway.

He parked his car near some bushes about half a mile from the crumbling building. The house was gray and made of concrete. Some of the windows had cracks and gaps of missing glass. He didn't see Mello's motorcycle.

Excellent. That meant he must be out. "Probably looking for me..." He thought nervously.

It didn't matter. He worked for Near now, and he wasn't safe with the blond. He never had been. The bruises had faded but he remembered the times Mello had hit him. He'd shot bullets into the wall mere inches over Matt's head when he got angry. Mello had no self control when it came to emotions, in stark contrast to Near who seemed to hold everything inside. Well, that's what Matt had used to think until he'd seen what had happened to the boy in his basement.

His gloved fingers pressed the key into the doorknob as he gingerly entered the house. Everything was as it was before, empty wrappers and cans on the floor, cracked ceiling, carpet in desperate need of vacuuming.

Matt felt a smile spread across his face as he noticed his DS on the couch. Damn he'd missed that thing. Picking it up and sticking it into his jean's pocket he went to gather his clothes, computers, games, and other paraphernalia, and loaded it into the car.

He'd gathered his things, and hadn't been caught by Mello. Now all he needed was to get back to the Near's building, get his stuff unpacked, and it would have been as if nothing has happened.

Contentedly driving down the road, pondering what color he should dye his hair next, he realized he needed gas. Making a few turns he stopped at the nearest gas station. Just as he finished paying, Matt saw something that made his blood turn to ice. Correction: _Someone_.

Across the street there was a parked motorcycle. A familiar blond strode over to it, his long hair blowing in the chilly autumn wind. He was going to see him. Shit, shit, shit.

Mello looked up, and even from across the street Matt saw his eyes narrow at the sight of his car. Not even caring that there was no crosswalk, the blond dashed across the street to the gas station, over to where his former friend was.

"You..." He hissed, slowing down and leaning his scowling face into Matt's. "Tell me what the fuck is going on. Where's Near? Tell me now!" He spat, gripping Matt's shoulder.

"I...I don't know." Matt trembled. Using a shaky hand to wipe saliva off his cheek. God, he hated it when people sprayed spit everywhere when they spoke too fast.

"Tch...your lying bastard." Matt's fib had been utterly transparent and they both knew it.

"I...um..."

"You let him escape. Didn't you?"

"Mello, really..." Matt squirmed and jerked around his shoulders, trying to get Mello's hands off him. He took a few steps backwards. "People are staring, Mello..."

"Dammit!" In the split second the blond turned his head to see their audience, Matt jumped back in car and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Thanks to his gaming addiction, Matt had impeccable reflexes.

He breathed hard as he tried to escape Mello, not bothering to try and look back to see if the black motorcycle was following. Eventually his heart began slowing as he pulled up to the SPK building, parking his car in the garage and grasping the pack of cigarettes in the drink holder. Matt flicked his lighter and inhaled the smoke, relaxing for a moment. Just a second later his stomach turned as he realized Mello would probably come here looking for him and Near. You didn't need to be a genius to find where he and Near we're hiding, but the fact that Mello was one didn't really help anything. Grabbing as much as he could carry, Matt bit down on the cigarette and stumbled up the stairs to his room with his electronics. Once he had unloaded the car and arranged the things in his room, the brunette wondered if he should tell Near he saw Mello. Of course he had to. Hiding it when he knew Mello would be coming wouldn't do him any favors.

Grudgingly, Matt made his way to Near's room and knocked on the door.

He heard the creaking of bedsprings and the slapping noise of bare feet against tile. Near opened the door ajar.

"Yes, Matt?"

"Erm...Near... I gotta tell ya something..."

"Come in." The albino opened the door to let Matt enter. He sat down on his bed and moved the laptop off the white comforter, motioning for the brunette to sit down.

"...Well, I met Mello today."

Near's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I went back to the house to get all the stuff I left there...and I saw him at the gas station."

"Did you speak with Mello?"

"Yes. He asked me where you were."

"I assume you did not disclose anything?"

"No, no." Matt shook his head rapidly. "I didn't tell him anything that might put you in danger."

Near paused for a second, looking at Matt curiously. "Put me in danger?" The albino thought. "It appears that Matt is...concerned for my well being? Could that really be the case?"

"Thank you for telling me." Near snapped back to reality. "We have better security and more alarms now. I'm sure Mello will not get far even if he comes here. Still, take caution when going outside. I don't think meeting him will behoove you."

"Alright." Matt nodded and left, going to prepare for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Near stood in the bathroom, swirling the toothbrush around in his mouth. His unblinking eyes stared at himself in the mirror. The bruises and scratches were fading and his head had stopped hurting. Still everything that had happened while he was held captive in Mello's cellar had been burned into the back of his mind. He tried to ignore the memories of his rival forcing him to do all those sickening things. He'd treated him like an animal, no _worse_ than an animal. It seemed like dream, yet all too real at the same time. He honestly didn't want to sleep. Each night Near would wake up from recurring nightmares that Mello was going after him, and he assumed tonight would be no different.

He'd always be trying to escape from somewhere and just when he thought he was getting out Mello would step out of the shadows or come up from behind Near and seize him. This was always accompanied by cold, condescending words whispered in his ear.

Near squeezed his eyes shut and set the toothbrush down on the porcelain counter. He spat into the sink and opened his eyes again, watching the pale foamy past swirl down the drain.

Reluctantly, Near left the adjoining bathroom and padded down the hall that led to his bedroom. Shutting the door gently behind him, he lifted the comforter a bit to get into his bed, and curled up on his side. He gathered his few stuffed animals (A white kitten, a snowy owl, and a stuffed turtle) up in his arms and held them close to his chest, using his other hand to turn off the light. Near didn't care if he was childish, he just didn't like being alone at night, even if his only company was his childhood toys.

Matt had stripped out of his striped shirt and jeans and climbed into bed. Near was nice to let him stay here and he was lucky. He hoped Near really _did_ have better security now, though, because a less-than-friendly encounter with Mello was the last thing they needed. He sighed, wanting to sleep but kept awake by the thought of how he'd really left Mello. Funny, considering the fact that Mello was the one who had left him first back in his Whammy's days.

It had been gradual and Matt hadn't really noticed, but now he realized that after a while their friendship had slowly dissolved and transformed into an abusive, controlling relationship.

He remembered the times he'd shared a room with Mello, back at the fucked up orphanage he'd grown up in. There were chocolate wrappers and clothes on the floor almost all the time. He'd sit in his room and play his video games, turning his head when he heard the door open. A sweaty, blond with mused up hair, holding a soccer ball would enter and promptly seat himself at his desk, opening books and diligently taking notes...

"Did you win the game?" Matt would ask.

"Duh. As always. Now shut up and let me study."

Now it was all gone...and god, Matt missed it. Now that he'd left Mello whithout even saying goodbye (not that a goodbye would be at all practical, but still) he could feel himself being crushed by the memories. He was alone now...and Matt didn't like being alone. Surviving the years whithout Mello had been the worst, and when Matt has left the house he'd only ever had his games and computers to keep himself busy.

Then Mello had returned and it was like he had stuck his head out of the ocean after staying beneath the waves for too long, long enough for his breath to almost run out and his lungs to hurt. He finally had someone to lead him, someone to appreciate him. All Matt had ever wanted was to be useful to somebody, and Mello had given him that when he asked him to hack secret files, or go pick up chocolate.

Then...Mello had started to get angrier, more desperate to beat Near. He began lashing out and using violence. The first time Mello seriously lost control was during one of his long "I-hate-fucking-Near-the-bloody-twit" speeches during breakfast. The brunette didn't quite remember _why _chances are he wasn't really listening to his friend's rant, but suddenly there was glass and wetness and cold...Matt blinked several times and looked down at the shards and the orange juice puddle on the ground.

"Mello... did you throw your juice at me?" He'd asked, taken aback. Were it not for his goggles his eyes would have been stabbed and sliced from the glass. Mello had responded with some incoherent profanity, and stormed off, leaving Matt to clean up the mess.

Finally he drifted off to sleep. Matt didn't remember his dreams when he was woken up by his bladder at 3:28 in the morning. God fucking dammit. Being the lazy person he was, the brunette was reluctant to get out of bed, but falling back asleep while needing to piss was nearly impossible.

Nears's eyes flew open as he gasped. As he had predicted, nightmares had once again come to deprive him of a good night's sleep. His mouth was dry and his face felt wet. Near touched his cheek and realized he'd been crying in his sleep, something he had admittedly done before, though not as often as of late. It seemed as of everything he he held in during the day found its way out of the depths of his heart during the night.

Groping with one hand for the cup of water on his nightstand, he knocked a robot off it, along with his drink. Sighing in exasperation he turned the lamp on and crawled out from under the covers to pick his things up. Not wanting to go all the way downstairs to the kitchen, he went down the hall to the bathroom so he could refill the glass and wash his face. Even though it was night, there was still the unlikely chance that someone might be up, and he didn't want to risk getting caught when it was obvious he'd been crying.

With a grunt, Matt got up and threw the blankets off himself. He yawned and trudged towards the bathroom, obliviously opening the door and switching the light on.

There, standing at the sink was Near. Upon hearing the door click open and see a person enter Near jumped and let out a little shriek, spilling the water from his cup all over himself and shattering the glass against the floor.

"Oh! Sorry." Matt apologized. "Um...want me to help you clean that up?"

"...Thank you." Near stepped back from the glass shards while Matt used one hand to sweep them into his cupped palm and throw them away.

"Sorry I started you so badly."

"It's okay...I've been a little skittish lately..."

"...Mn..."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to get some water." Near then left the bathroom."

"There has to be something else I can do..." Matt thought. "Near obviously isn't happy and he's so scared...he always seemed lonely and now he must feel even worse..." The gamer actually surprised himself a little as he thought about Nears emotional well-being. Matt had never been the type of person to care very much about anything, but lately he was feeling like he needed a purpose...

Matt shook all the deep thoughts out of his head. It was too late for that. Time to pee and get back to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I kind of feel like I'm ripping you off because there hasn't been any lemon since the first few chapters :/ It's just really not relevant right now and I want to keep them in character**.

It was the day after Matt had ran into Near in the bathroom, and neither of them had spoken about it. The gamer was still thinking about it though, wondering what was going inside Near's head underneath that fluffy white pile of wool. The albino seemed lonely and scared, but tried his best not to show it. He retained his composure and gave orders to everyone with the appropriate amount of authority. He was faking, but that wasn't anything new. Every emotion Matt had seen him display in his basement a week ago was now being kept under lock and key.

They were working on the case using them computers. Hundreds of criminals had died since Kira came to power, and Matt was amazed at how much killing a few people could get done. It wasn't just murderers now, anyone breaking the law was now being executed.

"So...how are you?" Matt asked Near somewhat randomly, still keeping his eyes on the computer screen. Social skills had never been his strong suit, but Matt wasn't shy.

"...Fine..." Near replied after a moment's pause, not looking at the other. "Is this...relevant to anything?"

"Um, nope. Not the case if that's what you mean."

"..."

"Just checking up on you to, you know make sure your okay..."

"Is there..." He clicked the mouse a few times. "A reason why I wouldn't be okay..."

"I...um..."

"If this is about your concern for my emotional well-being, I would really appreciate it if you saved the discussion for later, preferable somewhere more private..." He said twirling his hair.

"Yeah, alright." Matt agreed, feeling slightly dumb for trying to bring something up like that with Near right at that moment.

"Is there a time I could talk to you..."

"If there is something that needs to be discussed you may meet me in my room at 11:00 pm tonight. " The albino said robotically.

"Sure."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Matt wasn't quite sure what to say to Near when he planned to talk to him that night, so he decided to just figure it all out when the time came. At 11:06 Matt realized that this was when Near had agreed to meet him so he put down his PSP and flicked off the light before exiting his room.

Near stayed patiently on his bed, nervously playing with the plastic blue limbs of a robot. How dare Matt get into his business like this. He's set up this designated time specifically so he could briefly and discreetly tell Matt that everything was fine and he needed to mind his own business...well, Near planned to say it more politely, but that was the message he wanted to get through. The young detective hated how Matt seemed so concerned for him and asked prying questions that only brought up things that he wanted to forget.

His gray eyes narrowed and glanced towards the door as somebody knocked.

"Matt?"

"Yep, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes."

The knob turned and the brunette stepped in, shutting the door behind him with a quiet "click." He stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking at Near expectantly.

"You may sit down on my bed so we can talk." Near said monotonously.

Matt obeyed and sat down next to Near, looking at him and awkwardly trying to figure out how to begin this conversation. He half knew what he wanted to convey, and he really wanted to end the guilt he was feeling over what he's done to the poor boy. Knowing he was happy would help that.

"Well... I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing and see if you're happy. You know, after...everything that happened.

"...Matt...that is considerate but rather unnecessary. I am no longer in a dangerous or abusive situation so I am quite alright."

"Yeah but...I know your trying to stay in control of yourself, but I _see _the way you flinch when anyone comes to close to you, not that you don't have good reasons to...and how you're so tense all the time. You seem really paranoid..."

"It's really not your concern. Your job here is to work with the rest of the team to catch Kira, not become emotionally involved with me."

The gamer sighed. "Look, Near...It's okay...I'm not judging you and it's perfectly normal to want to be with someone...you don't need to be so cold and push everyone away."

"...How is this relevant to my situation I don't _need_ to be with someone and I'm not pushing anyone away! I'm letting you talk to me right now! " Near drew one leg up to his chest and tugged on his snowy white locks. He made no effort to hide the obvious annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"Its relevant because..._because_ you're a human Near! You _are _a human, stop trying to deny it!"

Near frowned and glared, not really sure what to make of Matt's comment.

"I never denied the fact that I was a human being. Social relationships are simply not practical at the moment."

"We'll, when _will_ they be practical?" Matt waited for a response from the albino.

"..."

"It's just..." Matt slid his hand into his bangs. I want you to know that...I..don't know...I just feel bad for you."

Near sighed. Matt wasn't a bad guy, he really wasn't. Near just didn't like being talked to like he was some sort of pitiful traumatized wreck. Like he was weak and needy.

"I know how hurtful Mello can be." The brunette shifted on the bed, moving a little closer to Near.

Near swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do.

"So I just want to...interact with you a little more. I think we both need a friend"

Near's frowned deepened and he scooched back , until his back touched the metal bed frame.

"No...I'm done conversing with you. Get out. I have work to do."

Matt could easily see what Near was doing. Burying himself in his work to try and forget. Not focusing on himself, but the world around him so he didn't have to think about it.

"Look, I just feel guilty! I'm sorry Near, I'm so sorry I just want to help you! That's all I want to do! Help you!"

"I...do not need your assistance with anything. It is quite obvious that you are only trying to use me satisfy your own social and emotional needs. I understand you miss Mello...but, Please find someone to fill that role."

"Near...I'm not using you! For fuck's sake why can't you just trust me on this!"

"Because you-" Near started but found himself unable to finish his sentence.

"I know...I know..." He slid his goggles up off his face so he could make eye contact with Near. "And I'm sorry I really am."

"..." Near only averted his eyes. Matt could see every muscle in the boy's body tensing, even his pale toes were curling in on themselves.

The brunette reached out a hand to lightly touch the albino's shoulder.

Near glanced at Matt's gloves hand for a moment, before putting his pale fingers over the black leather.

It was almost romantic, and more than a little awkward. Near looked up at Matt briefly again and mumbled something incoherent before removing his hand and using it to twist a strand of hair.

"Sorry, what was that?" Matt asked.

"I...I said this friendship thing might work out. I'm not promising anything...there's no guarantee, but I think I could at least try it. " The ghost of a smile passed his lips for second.


	15. Chapter 15

"Near...I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Matt?

Matt was working (read as "playing") on his laptop on the couch and Near was curled up in the chair opposite of him with his own computer, actually working.

"I...I think Mello will try and come back."

"That is certainly a possibility."

"He's normally so impulsive, but the fact that he hasn't come back yet means he's...planning..." The brunette shuddered.

"Have you heard anything from him? Via email or other communication method?"

"No! Of course not! I haven't been contacting him. He left a bunch of angry messages on my phone while you were still in the hospital, but I ignored them. I promise."

"That's good. Tell me if he calls again."

"Alright."

The digital clock in the corner of the laptop screen said 12:56. Matt would probably be going to bed soon.  
"Gosh, he's so lazy..." Near thought to himself. Matt spent more time gaming than doing his job, but Near didn't want to kick him out. He owed him for saving him from Mello, and the albino enjoyed his presence too. It was nice having somebody closer to his own age around.

Near yawned, wanting to go and make a cup of coffee, but also not wanting to leave his place on the couch. His eyelids felt heavy and about thirty minutes later he'd fallen asleep with his head slumped against his shoulder.

"Um, Near?...Near..." Somebody was shaking his shoulder

"Hm?" Slowly his gray eyes batted open. "Matt?"

"You fell asleep. I thought that maybe you wanted to get up and brush your teeth. You seem like the kind of person who always makes sure their teeth are clean. I hope I didn't annoy you."

"No..." He yawned again, chuckling a bit at being called "a person who always makes sure their teeth are clean." "Thank you for waking me up. I think I'll brush my teeth and take a nap, then get back to work. Also...don't most people brush their teeth at night to make sure they're clean?"

"Eh...sometimes I forget." Matt shrugged. But tonight I remembered. So don't worry.

Near walked to the bathroom down the hall and got out his toothbrush and strawberry flavored paste. After scrubbing around the inside of his mouth for a minute or two he rinsed off the brush and put it back in the cup, switching off the light as he exited the bathroom.

As the albino walked down the hall towards his room, he'd just barely stepped over the threshold onto the white carpet when he heard Matt's voice call out "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Huh?" He spun around to see the gamer behind him leaning against the wall grinning.

"Um...Tuck me into bed?" Near looked down uncomfortably, twisting a strand of hair. "Yeah...I...I suppose I wouldn't mind that..."

Matt chortled softly, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"I didn't mean it seriously, you know."

"Ah...Well..." Near flushed a little. "I...I'm sorry." He stammered, feeling foolish and ashamed of himself.

"Well I will if you want me to. I just didn't think you would really accept the offer."

"O-okay then...if it alright with you..."

"Of course it's alright with me!" The brunette said, walking over to Near.

"Your so tense all the time, you really need to try and loosen up a little."

The gamer pulled back the heavy white comforter so Near could crawl under the covers. Then he tucked the  
bedding around the albino.

"Goodnight." He cooed softly to Near as the younger teen closed his eyes.

Matt's footsteps padded quietly across the room before exited and shut the door with a faint click.

Near's eyes opened again.

He looked around the dark, now Matt-less, room, suddenly feeling small and alone in the bed. It was a hollow sensation of incompleteness, a hunger for something...but he wasn't sure what. It was like he longed for something he'd never had something that was missing from his solitary life.


End file.
